


The Grinch's Christmas Present

by XxSalmonellaPoisonxX



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Cock & Ball Torture, Gen, Grinch is a tsundere, I should stop tagging because these tags have nothing to do with the actual story, M/M, Not super Graphic, Ratings: PG, Santa needs to chill out, Sorry Not Sorry, im SO sorry actually, ok i'll stop, ok i'll stop now then, really im gonna stop soon, this is funny to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSalmonellaPoisonxX/pseuds/XxSalmonellaPoisonxX
Summary: The Grinch stole Christmas once, but what happened afterwards?
Kudos: 1





	The Grinch's Christmas Present

It was a chilly day for a small green man in the north pole that day. He grumbled and sneared for all the christmas cheer, a scowl crossed his face and he got an evil idea!

With all the smiling kids, the star-crossed adults; the grinch would relieve them of ANY christmas spirit. He twiddled his thumbs and built his sturdy sleigh, he hauled on a bag big enough to fit dozens of kids holiday gifts.

He lowered himself down the chimney, just like St. Nick. The difference was, he was not magic. His belly got stuck and squished at his sides, and a flood of anxiety washed over the Grinch.

With this he pulled. He pushed and he shoved! With one last exhale he chimmeyed down the tubular brick wall. This was it. His first house! He cried in joy. How he would ruin so many children’s Christmas. The day filled with cheer would now be in anguish!

And so the green man went off to the tree. There in the corner of the large cabin it stood proud. Maybe ten feet tall and covered with lights. Underneath the tree lay heaps of wrapped boxes, so he pulled out his bag and threw the presents in.

“They won’t need a tree if they don’t get presents this year” thought the Grinch.

After the first house he went to many more. It got easier each time and, along the way, he even sent a blonde girl off with a cookie and milk.

“Finally,” the grinch thought again, “Houses are empty and Santa won’t come.”

He wiped sweat from his forehead, panting as he hauled up his 2 ton bag of toys.

But that day no one was sad. They caroled all the same, and the Grinch thought...Maybe, just maybe, Christmas wasn’t about the presents...Christmas was about caroling together, hanging with family, and more…

The realization struck the Grinch and his eyes lit up like lights. He’d return the presents! He appreciated Christmas for what it was now, and he knew a few missing presents wouldn’t matter anyway. In honor of St. Nick, he’d undo his work. He’d save christmas once more!

Santa knocked on his cabin that night. A Jolly old laugh from the big buff old man. The Grinch marveled at the sight, licking his now dry lips.

Santa sauntered in, taking in the conservative room. Very different from his home, yes indeed. He let out an airy laugh, remarking, “My, you haven’t changed one bit, my friend!”

The Grinch scowled. He’d like to have thought he’d changed quite a bit. Why, his heart grew three sizes bigger! Grinch looked up at the chubby russian man, glaring at him. Say more. I dare you.  
That’s what he thought, at least. Instead, St. Nicholas spinned the Grinch around, a smirk gracing his plump lips. The Grinch let out a whimper in response, shuffling around on his tippy toes as Santa leaned down, lessening the gap between their faces.

“Of course, santa see’s everything..” St. Nicholas continued, “And, I suppose, a bit has changed in here” Santa said as he pointed to Grinch’s chest. The green boy’s eyes widened in response, a blush creeping up his neck.

“And when I say everything”...”I mean everything”

Santa groped the Grinch’s balls, squeezing them gently. Then a little harder. Santa squeezed the Grinch’s jewels so hard he screamed. Tears capered down the Grinch’s cheeks, knees buckling and stomach cramping.

Santa continued, “Next time, don’t fuck up Christmas”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who may have stumbled across this. If you actually got to the end then,,holy shit,, thank you.


End file.
